


Unspoken

by LeapAngstily



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Infidelity, Light Bondage, M/M, Monto has issues, Religious Conflict, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapAngstily/pseuds/LeapAngstily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashes in their time, insignificant moments forming the never ending cycle that is their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1sentence challenge on Livejournal: fifty sentences, all interconnected but not in chronological order. I apologize for the shameless misuse of punctuation and non-finite clauses!

_#01 - Comfort_  
  
Antonio can hear the audience booing at Riccardo when Milan plays Fiorentina for the first time after Riccardo refused to renew his contract, and all he wants to do is go and hug the ex-captain and tell him that it will all be better next season.  
  
 _#02 - Kiss_  
  
Their first kiss is anything but pretty: one moment they are yelling insults at each other in the aftermath of a youth league match, and the next they are locked in a furious embrace, their teeth and noses knocking together uncomfortably, lips and tongues trying to taste everything at once.  
  
 _#03 - Soft_  
  
The beds in their shared hotel room in Beijing are wide and soft and extremely comfortable, but for Antonio the best part is that he actually gets to sleep in the same bed with Riccardo for the whole time they stay in China.  
  
 _#04 - Pain_  
  
”Fuck, stop, it hurts, fuck fuck  _fuck_ ,” Riccardo practically shouts the last curses, tears of pain streaming from his eyes, his whole body tensing at the foreign feeling of being filled so completely; but when Antonio makes an attempt to pull away, Riccardo wraps his arms more firmly around his waist, the unvoiced  _don’t you dare to move_  evident in the simple gesture.  
  
 _#05 - Potatoes_  
  
”Look at that, Cecilia, doesn’t he have the most beautiful eyes ever?” he asks as he shows his daughter a picture of Riccardo on the cover of a magazine – he then takes advantage of her moment of distraction by stuffing another helping of mashed potatoes into her mouth.  
  
 _#06 - Rain_  
  
The dark clouds are gathering above him, and Riccardo wishes the looming rain would just fall already, saving him the trouble of holding back the tears when Antonio inevitably finds him.  
  
 _#07 - Chocolate_  
  
“You look  _stunning_  today,” Antonio tells Riccardo breezily as he flops into the seat next to him and presses a playful kiss on his lips – Riccardo scoffs in disdain but lets Antonio have a half of his chocolate bar anyways.  
  
 _#08 - Happiness_  
  
Antonio knows what happiness is the moment he gets to hold his son in his arms for the first time – the feeling is strong enough to make him even forget that Riccardo has been refusing to talk to him for over half a year now.  
  
 _#09 - Telephone_  
  
”You really that desperate to play in the same team as me?” Antonio answers his phone cheekily when Riccardo calls him after his Camp Nou comments get published, and the intended apology turns into a heated  _fuck you_  on his tongue.  
  
 _#10 - Ears_  
  
Antonio used to find the way Riccardo’s ears turn all red whenever he is lying extremely cute – that was until he started associating the signal with the assurances of  _”no, I swear, there is no one else but you.”_  
  
 _#11 - Name_  
  
El Shaarawy is the first one to call him Rico, but it is Antonio who makes the nickname stick, and Riccardo swears he is going to strangle him when  _Rico_ this and  _Rico_  that keeps echoing all over Milanello.  
  
 _#12 - Sensual_  
  
As conceited as Antonio can be, he has never considered himself sexy, but Riccardo knows better: the way Antonio throws his head back and groans barely loud enough to hear as he reaches his climax might just be the most erotic thing he has ever witnessed.  
  
 _#13 - Death_  
  
Antonio dies a little inside every time he sees Riccardo cry – sometimes it is caused by a horrible loss, other times the reason might be stress or exhaustion, but most of the time the fault lies solely in Antonio, and it makes the feeling all the worse.  
  
 _#14 - Sex_  
  
”You can’t just decide to get married and have children and still expect me to fucking come to you whenever you get bored of your tedious straight sex, you asshole!”  
  
 _#15 - Touch_  
  
“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Antonio confesses softly as his fingers trace tentative circles on Riccardo’s stomach until the other man takes a pity on him, pushing him against the opposite wall, sure hands sliding down his torso without a moment of hesitation.  
  
 _#16 - Weakness_  
  
Riccardo has never been able to resist Antonio’s pleading eyes, which is why he always ends up coming back to him, even when he knows it is the last thing he should be doing.  
  
 _#17 - Tears_  
  
”Congratulations on your marriage,” Riccardo tells him with a smile plastered on his face, but the unshed tears glimmering in his eyes speak loud and clear of the truth behind the words.  
  
 _#18 - Speed_  
  
Their first time is over before it even properly starts: the sexual tension built up over the years resulting in a short and messy affair followed by an extremely awkward aftermath.  
  
 _#19 - Wind_  
  
The wind is playing in Riccardo’s hair as he runs around the pitch, a few strands already escaped from his hair band, and for a moment Antonio forgets that he is supposed to be playing, too.  
  
 _#20 - Freedom_  
  
Antonio thinks he should stop forgiving Riccardo for all his attempts to sabotage their dysfunctional relationship – maybe that way, they could both be truly free for the first time in their adult lives.  
  
 _#21 - Life_  
  
”I can’t imagine a life without you in it,” Riccardo whispers in a rare moment of honesty, and Antonio agrees silently, feigning sleep.  
  
 _#22 - Jealousy_  
  
In Riccardo’s opinion, Antonio overreacts quite a bit when he finds out about him and Gila – as if he has any right to lecture Riccardo about infidelity when he is the one with wife and children!  
  
 _#23 - Hands_  
  
Antonio knows that throwing a tantrum and running off is melodramatic and probably uncalled for, but he cannot help it: it had just hurt too fucking much to walk in on Riccardo with Gilardino, the older man’s lips on his neck and hands inside his pants.  
  
 _#24 - Taste_  
  
Riccardo’s come tastes bitter on his tongue, but Antonio has no time to linger on the thought because Riccardo is grasping his hair and sobbing out his name with the last of his release, and it all makes Antonio’s mind go delightfully blank.  
  
 _#25 - Devotion_  
  
”I didn’t know we were being exclusive,” Riccardo tells him softly, his eyes bright and watery and tone apologetic, and the chaste kiss that follows is enough to assure Antonio that things will be different from now on.  
  
 _#26 - Forever_  
  
Nothing lasts forever, but Antonio believes he and Riccardo are going to get pretty damn close – whether they like it or not.  
  
 _#27 - Blood_  
  
”Bite me!” Riccardo once shouts in the heat of an argument, and Antonio actually  _does_ , hard enough to draw blood, effectively ending the quarrel because Riccardo is too stunned to remember what it was they were disagreeing on in the first place.  
  
 _#28 - Sickness_  
  
”I’m sorry Ric, but we can’t meet up today – Francis is sick again, Federica’s out of town for the weekend, and I can’t just leave him with the babysitter.”  
  
 _#29 - Melody_  
  
Antonio keeps humming odd notes of selected songs all through the practice, much to the amusement of their teammates; Riccardo merely wishes he could sing too, just so he could join in when Antonio hits the keys of the piano and breaks into an impromptu rendition of one of Riccardo’s favourites.  
  
 _#30 - Star_  
  
There are many stars in the Milan squad, but from the moment Riccardo joins the team, Antonio can only see his shine above all the rest.  
  
 _#31 - Home_  
  
The moment he arrives at Milanello, Riccardo feels an immense sense of  _belonging_ : this is what he has been aiming for all his life, and each and every person he encounters during his first few days welcomes him with open arms – having Antonio by his side during all this comes only as an afterthought, albeit a pleasant one.  
  
 _#32 - Confusion_  
  
At 16 years of age, Riccardo wakes up in the middle of the night sweaty, painfully hard and Nocerino’s name on his lips, and he has absolutely no idea what he is supposed to think about it.  
  
 _#33 - Fear_  
  
Antonio tries to ignore the feelings Montolivo awakens in him, but the insufferable yearning, lust and affection still emerge every time he sees the other boy – it goes against everything he has been raised into, everything he believes in, and frankly, it scares him shitless.  
  
 _#34 - Lightning/Thunder_  
  
Antonio is used to Francis sneaking into his bed and hiding under the covers during thunderstorms; he never expected Riccardo to do the same until they end up as roommates in Milanello.  
  
 _#35 - Bonds_  
  
Riccardo thought he could handle it, he really did, but when his wrists are bound to the headboard and his eyes blindfolded, the panic just comes flooding in and there is no stopping it – and as he starts trashing against the bonds, Antonio is right there next to him, releasing his hands, kissing his face, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.  
  
 _#36 - Market_  
  
When the transfer market closes for the summer, leaving Riccardo at odds with Fiorentina’s management while Antonio signs the brand new contract with Milan, the backlash is more than expected – Antonio thinks he actually got off easy when it takes only two months for Riccardo to start talking to him again.  
  
 _#37 - Technology_  
  
”The coffee maker’s broken,” Riccardo informs him the first thing in the morning, the demanding look in his eyes obviously telling Antonio to  _get the fuck up_  and make a run to the nearest Starbucks.  
  
 _#38 - Gift_  
  
”A gift from a fan,” Riccardo answers just a little too quickly when Antonio comments on his new aftershave.  
  
 _#39 - Smile_  
  
It takes Riccardo only a second to turn Cecilia’s impatient frown into a bright smile – Antonio secretly thinks it must be because she takes after her daddy.  
  
 _#40 - Innocence_  
  
Antonio’s first impression of Montolivo is harmless enough: a lanky teenager (maybe around the same age as him) dressed in a size-too-big Atalanta jersey, the unguarded, innocent thrill of the game shining in his amazingly blue eyes.  
  
 _#41 - Completion_  
  
Riccardo’s body feels impossibly tight around Antonio’s cock, his soft sounds of pleasure like music in his ears – and even after all these years, hearing his name from those intoxicating lips is more than enough to push Antonio over the edge.  
  
 _#42 - Clouds_  
  
Riccardo hates Nocerino with passion from the moment they face each other on the pitch for the first time, and the instinctive dislike keeps clouding his judgement even when his teammates try to assure him that  _Noce’s a good guy, he really is_.  
  
 _#43 - Sky_  
  
When Antonio’s penalty kick hits its target, Riccardo wants to scream all his frustration into the open sky: now he is never going to hear the end of his own shortcoming!  
  
 _#44 - Heaven_  
  
Antonio is well aware of the numerous sins he has committed with Riccardo – he has fallen so deep that not even thousand confessions and million  _Ave Maria_ s will be enough to save his soul – but he finds it hard to care when the moments when he can just hold Riccardo in his arms feel like glimpses of heaven.  
  
 _#45 - Hell_  
  
Whenever Antonio has the nerve to scoff at his lack of faith, Riccardo takes a sick pleasure in informing him that Antonio’s “God” would probably be more than happy to stone them to death and let them rot in hell for all eternity.  
  
 _#46 - Sun_  
  
Antonio actually dares to drop a chaste kiss in the corner of Riccardo’s mouth in the midst of the celebrations for their victory over Germany, and the smile he gets in return hits him like the shine of thousand suns, making him want to repeat the action over and over again.  
  
 _#47 - Moon_  
  
The night before the first official match of the season, Antonio wakes up to the conspicuous emptiness of his bed, and a quick look around the room reveals Riccardo sitting on his own bed (the one he has not slept in even once since he came to Milanello) with his knees pulled up to his chest, a faraway look in his eyes, the moonlight making his naked skin look almost unnaturally pale.  
  
 _#48 - Waves_  
  
Riccardo can practically feel the waves of anger flooding at him from Antonio’s direction, but he stubbornly refuses to meet his eyes: it was Antonio’s own fault for bringing his  _girlfriend_  along in the first place – what the hell did he expect Riccardo to say?  
  
 _#49 - Hair_  
  
Antonio loves Riccardo’s hair: he could spend hours after hours just caressing the soft, dark curls, so unruly and yet not a strand ever out of place.  
  
 _#50 - Supernova_  
  
Riccardo secretly dreads the day when the feelings between them will reach their peak and then inevitably shimmer out of existence – like the brightest star slowly burning itself out.


End file.
